


Please Tell Me It's Over

by MafzandSuzs



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafzandSuzs/pseuds/MafzandSuzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn and Emma are heading to the journey of their lifes. Sun, Music, Beach, Best Friends ... What more could they ask for? But not even in their most perfect dreams, would know that this trip could become a nightmare ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Tell Me It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys, this is our first story together and english is not our first language so be nice with us and enjoy the reading ;)

**(Emma's POV)**

It felt so good, just being in our spot under the bridge, enjoying the late afternoon sunlight. I had no more classes, had already graduated, and I was with my best friends, just hanging out. They were the people that I had lived my whole life with, the ones I called "family". We were a small family of 7: me, the person that knew me better than I know myself (Evelyn), Matt, Frank, Jimmy, Gerard and Zacky.

We had known each other since forever and we had been together for 12 years, as incredible as it may sound.

‘I’m tired of being here,’ said Evelyn, rising from the ground. ‘Let’s do something different this summer!’ We all looked at her and started laughing.

‘What do you mean by ‘different?’,’ asked Frank, raising his eyebrow.

‘I don’t know, I’m just tired of Portugal, I wanna leave.’

‘Are you saying we should travel?’ Gerard inquired, standing up excitedly. ‘Where would we go?’

‘Well,’ Matt started ‘We need to go to a place with lots and lots of sandy beaches.’ He put his hand in front of his face because of the sun. ‘And girls.’

‘Oh, I know!’ I jumped, cutting him off and scaring everyone, including Jimmy who woke up, startled, and said ‘What the fuck are you so excited about, Emma? Jesus, can’t a guy sleep?’

‘Shut the fuck up, Sleeping Beauty,’ Gerard said, easily, sitting down. They all laughed as I glared at Jimmy. ‘Go on Em.’

‘Ca-li-for-ni-a!’ I finally said, turning to them and pronouncing each syllable separately. My idiot friends looked at me like I was insane.

‘What do you mean ‘California’?’ asked Evelyn with wide eyes.

‘Well, firstly,’ I said, smugly, ‘Warped Tour. And there’s beaches. And girls. And guys too. What more could we want?’

As soon as the words exited my mouth, I knew I had said the wisest thing possible. They all threw themselves at me like crazy people and cheered. When they finally let go of me, I was lying down on the ground, trying to catch my breath. ‘I guess that’s a yes?’

‘Fuck yeah it’s a yes!,’ Jimmy shouted, wide awake now.

‘That’s like so motherfucking awesome!’ Frank grinned. They were both running all over the place, like two adorable little puppies.

‘We need to book the flight first,’ Zacky supplied, practical as always, while eating a Kit-Kat. It was like he had a black hole for a stomach, he was always eating.

We agreed, grabbed our backpacks and went in the direction of the shopping center, all excited. Just making plans and things we would do when we got to California made me jump in anticipation. I couldn't believe I was about to spend 3 months in California with the people I loved the most. Maybe I loved some too much…


End file.
